A Tide's Warning
by SummonSpirit
Summary: Meet Lucy, Princess of the people of Atlantis. So why did she run away? Simple, she wanted to find the love of her life and couldn't stand her father. So when Mira breaks her out of her castle after some convincing, she's finally living a eighteen/nineteen human life! Other than her father sending out guards to find and bring her back to him of course...
1. Chapter 1

The white haired, pink tailed mermaid swam franticly throughout the crystal waters, her big blue eyes darting from side to side. She'd swat away her white hair that'd slowly float in front of her face from time to time, due to the currents of the water. She sighed as she began swimming faster, her gaze dropping to the ground as she swam by a school of fish.

"Where are you, Lucy? Your father's going to freak."

* * *

"Ooh! Look at this one, Plue! It's see-through! I've never seen a see-through seashell before."

"Puu-"

"What do you think it's even used for?" I asked impatiently, cutting off the white fish. I twirled the mysterious shell with my fingertips.

**(Yes you smart people, it is indeed glass…)**

I glanced up to the top of the water. The light was faint above me, since I was pretty far down, but I could still see it. I looked at Plue, "How dare he keep me down here!"

"P-"

"I mean, I'm eighteen! I can handle humans…I think…I mean I've never met one before because of him!" I yelled, crossing my arms. I blew some of my blonde hair from floating in front of my face.

"What kind of King is scared from Humans? Oh right, my father!"

A shadow moved above me, casting me in the dark for a few seconds. Glancing up, I saw yet another ship sail by. I sighed, falling down on a nearby flat rock. As I laid there, I watched all the bottom of things sail by, whether it being ships, surfboards, even floating people deciding to go with the flow of the ocean.

"It's not fair!" I whined, watching another person swim by. I sat up from the rock, my hair floating around me from the sudden change of action.

"I've never seen my hair dry! Mira says its the most wonderful thing ever, that theres so many ways to style it!" I moved my blue tail, "She says having legs is the best feeling ever. Being able to dance, jump, walk…"

Plue watched me with his blue eyes carefully. I glanced at him, "What?"

He smacked my horn with his fin, "Puun!"

"Maybe I am thinking of going up there…" I shrugged, "Who cares. It's not like it's going to happen with my father."

The white fish sighed in relief. I straightened, "Unless I sneak up there! Or even better, run away- er, swim away…"

Plue's eyes widened as I continued, "Well until I have feet, of course. It's not like my father will come after me, right? He despises land."

"Pu-"

"Think Plue! The love of my life could be up there," I said, swimming up a little, "He could have brown hair! Or blonde, black maybe… Oh! He'll have legs! Dry hair! He'll talk about stuff other than sharks and fishing boats coming to close to other mermaids! His name would be-"

* * *

"Natsu!" a voice called, causing a pink haired boy to jump. His friend, Gray, punched his arm, "You still up for surfing after school? You can't still be upset after Lisa-"

"I'm up, and I'm not. And for your information, I dumped her."

Gray smiled, "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, Hothead."

He rolled his onyx eyes, "Thanks, Coldheart."

"Ow. That was the harshest one I heard so far." Gray said, holding his hand on his chest, "I'm wounded."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "You look like a boy-scout about to make a pledge."

Gray dropped his arm, "Whatever. I was thinking we could surf near they found the last trace of a mermaid."

Natsu laughed, "You still believe in that stuff?"

Gray nodded, "The latest one they saw had beautiful blonde hair, brown eyes, and a blue tail. But get this, she had a _horn_."

His friend looked at him, "I thought all of them looked like Ariel, you know, seashell bra, colorful tails-"

Gray shoved his phone in Natsu's face. His friend wasn't kidding, she was beautiful. Big doe like brown eyes, blonde hair that floated around her, her amazing blue tail, and a white horn.

Natsu looked at his friend, "To bad she's not real. Where's her seashell bra anyway?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "They don't wear them, duh. They have vine like patterns that cover their, you know. See?"

He showed him the picture again. He was again, right. She had white vine like patterns covering her. Natsu looked at his friend, "Where did they last see her?"

"Saving a drowning girl. Wendy, I think that was her name."

Natsu hit him, "The location, idiot."

"Magnolia's best beach."

"No way, that close? We live _on_ that beach. Wouldn't we hear it first?"

Gray shrugged, "That's what I thought, but it was Saturday. Remember, big soccer game?"

Natsu sighed, "Yeah I remember. Hey, does she have a name?"

Gray nudged him, "Do you have a crush on a fish, Natsu?"

He flicked him, "They can't just keep calling her 'Mermaid' all the time, you know."

"They named her Oceana. Beauty of the Ocean. Pretty high title, huh?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah-"

Gray pulled him out the door as the last bell rang. When Nastu asked why he did it, Gray gave him a smile.

"_She_ was coming to talk to you."

"Oh, then thanks."

* * *

"You saved a human?!"

"Yes but-"

"A human! How dare you disobey me?!"

"She was a little girl and-"

"Now the whole human world has a picture of you! Looking into the camera! Do you know how many people are out there, looking of you?!"

"Well I-"

"Quiet!"

I fell silent as my gaze dropped to the castle's floor tiles. My father pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily, he opened his eyes to glare at me once more, "Go to your room. You are not to leave this castle until you turn nineteen."

My jaw almost dropped, "But I turn nineteen in a week!"

"Oh, is that so? That won't do. Until your twenty one. A mature adult."

I stared at my father, who sat there calmly on his throne. His hand gripped tightly on his staff. His short blonde hair waving effortlessly, his red tail flicking from side to side, his black horn that erupted from his hair. I glared at him, "Mother wouldn't do this. She would've understood."

His grip tightened and his words came out more harsh, "Room. Now."

Crossing my arms, I swam up to my room, his royal guards slamming the door behind me. I could hear them position themselves in front of the door, not allowing anyone in or out. I groaned as I threw myself on my bed. Staring at the ceiling, I noticed a blur of white hair pass by my window. Quiskly swimming over to the window, I peered out.

"Mira!" I hissed. She spun around, relief filling her eyes when she saw me.

"Thank God! I thought I had to tell the king I couldn't find his daughter after that picture-"

"I need you to take me to shore."

She stared at me. "E…Excuse me?"

"I need you to take me to shore. I'll live with you and Laxus-"

"What did you do, Lucy?"

"I mentioned my mother."

She sighed, "I can't-"

"You can! Laxus knows about us! You have to, you're the one who told my father about that picture, you got yourself into this."

Guilt crashed over her face. "Fine. but if your father asks, I had nothing to do with this."

I squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mira!"

She rolled her eyes as she opened the window wider, "C'mon, lets go."

When I was out I started to swim in circles. "What's it like up there? Are the people nice?"

Mira grabbed my arm as she nodded, "Yeah, whatever."

When we reached the surface, Mira looked at me. "Wear this, and don't, under any circumstance take it off. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, taking the silver gem necklace. "What is it?"

"You'll stay human at any drop of water. Put it on, now."

I did. I was surrounded by a bright white light in less than a second. When it disappeared, Mira was looking at me, kicking her newly formed legs, her pink gem glowing on her necklace before dying out. I was about to say I don't feel different, when I started to float down. Kicking my tail, I realized I didn't have one. Two long legs where there instead of one tail. I was about to laugh in glee, when water filled my mouth. Panicking, Mira pulled me up for air. She smiled,

"Humans can't breathe underwater."

"I realized." I snapped, aware of her mocking tone.

She smiled, "Now, lets get you clothes."

I glanced down. "Oh. My. _God_."

I was naked. Head to toe, bare. In public. Mira gave a sympathetic smile. "All mermaids change naked. C'mon, I have some clothes under an abandoned dock close to the house."

"Thank god."

* * *

When I did finally get changed into some clothes, which Mira explained was a lime tank top, a white shirt, and some black shorts, I realized the white shirt was of course big on me. So it just hung on one shoulder. Mira handed me some flip-flops, glancing at the water. I looked over at it.

The waves increased, bigger and bigger, more ferocious. I sighed. "Looks like he figured it out."

Mira shivered, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Natsu looked out at the waves. Gray sat down next to him. "No good man. How does a storm roll in that fast?"

Natsu looked at the clouds his friend was talking about. He was thinking the same thing. "I've never seen the waves like this. I heard the LifeGuard had to call everyone out as quickly as possible."

Gray's eyes widened. Natsu looked to see what he was staring at. Mira, his neighbor, was walking down the beach with a strangely familiar girl with her.

"Oceana." The two boys said together.

She was frowning at the waves that seemed to crash closer and closer towards her. Mira laughed and when she noticed the two boys, she waved. The two boys waved back slowly, not taking their eyes off the blonde. When they started to get closer, Mira smiled. "Natsu, Gray, this is my-er, sister-

"Oceana." Gray answered for her.

The blonde looked at him confusedly. "I'm sorry, who?"

Mira smiled, "My sister, Lucy."

Natsu nodded, "That makes a lot more sense."

Mira's head cocked to the side, "What do you mean?"

_That she's secretly a mermaid along with you._ "That you guys have matching necklaces, duh."

Lucy didn't say anything, just continued to glare at the ocean's waves. Mira grabbed her arm, "Um, let's go met Laxus. You'll see Natsu and Gray tomorrow at school. See you later!"

Before she trailed in the door behind Lucy, she looked back at the boys. "I wouldn't go surfing for a while. Something tells me the waves will only get worse."

And she was gone. Natsu looked at Gray, who's eyes were still glued on the door. "Natsu. We found her. Now all we have to do is get her in her fish form."

He looked at his dark haired friend. "And how do you expect to do that?"

Gray looked at him with a smirk. "We have water at school."

Natsu just stared at him as he continued. "We pour water on her and bam! Instant mermaid! Oceana will be ours! What'ya say?"

"I say you're crazy."

Gray smiled "That's funny, cause I'd would say I'm a genius."


	2. Chapter 2

"Laxus! Where are my flash cards?! The new student is here-"

"Calm down, old man! It's Mira's sister, Lucy. She knows all about the stuff here."

I smiled awkwardly. "Yes, sir. Mira and Laxus explained everything to me last night."

The short old man smiled. "Ah, typical of my grandson. Well, if you ever need anything, Miss Lucy, please make sure to stop by the office at any time. Here's your school schedule. Usually, we'd have a student show you around, but since it's the last class period for your class, I'm afraid they're all in class-"

"Principal Makarov! Gajeel's done it again! This time, the dog- Oh! Who's she?"

A small, blue haired girl ran into the main office, wearing a a dark blue soccer jersey and shorts. "I'm Levy, nice to meet you. Anyway, Gajeel put jello in all the girl's soccer cleats! We won't be able to hold tryouts anymore, meaning we won't have another player for tomorrows game, meaning we'd have to throw in the towel, ruining our winning streak-"

"Levy, this is Lucy. I'd like you to show her around-"

A loud bell echoed, making him sigh. "Well. Show her the cafeteria, since that's your last class for the day. As for the soccer issue, I'm sure I'l figure something out."

He motioned for us to leave. "You be on your way then!"

I nodded as Levy smiled. "Well, Lucy! Let's go get some food, I'm starving."

* * *

"It's Oceana!"

"No way!"

"Is it really?"

Levy laughed nervously. "Our school's a two sport place, surfing and soccer. So when they found proof of a 'mermaid', they went all nuts just over it."

I almost gawked at her. "You don't believe it?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm not like that. C'mon, this way."

I grabbed my tray and followed her, ignoring the stares from the students. We were in the middle of the cafeteria when Gray ran up running to them, a glass of water spilling in his hand.

"Oceana's mine!"

I gulped. He stopped in front of me and poured the ice cold water over my head. I pursed my lips as the chilling liquid fell from my face and nodded.

"It's aright. I'm alright, today's alright-"

"Way to go Gray." Natsu mumbled, running up to them. Natsu handed my his coat. "You should wear this."

I heard a loud gasp, before the clicking of high heels. It stopped in front of me as I opened one eye. A girl with short white hair stood there, her eyes blazing with anger. She lifted her tray and dumped it onto of me.

_All because of that stupid picture!_

The cafeteria went silent. But she wasn't done. She poured the rest of her strawberry milkshake on me. Instead of freaking out, like I was dying to do, I just simply started to nod. I gave a really weak laugh.

"You know, I guessed I deserved that."

I wiped my face and flung the mess onto the ground. I glanced around the cafeteria. I saw a sympathetic Levy, a pissed of girl I didn't even know, a confused Gray, and a pissed of Natsu. I gave a sigh and raised my voice.

"Now. I hope you all now realize…"

I balled my fists and controlled my breathing. "I. Am. Not. A. Mermaid."

Silence.

"I was never a mermaid, nor will I ever be one. Now, I hope that tomorrow, I won't have anyones lunch on me,"

I placed my tray on the closest table. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my leave."

I spun on my heel and stormed out the two doors.

* * *

Natsu glared at Lisanna. "Why'd you do that?!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't like her. I decided to make that obvious."

Gray groaned. "She's not her! I thought for sure-"

Levy slapped him. "Would you grow up!"

Lisanna balled her fists, glaring at the door. "How dare she act so formal! Miss, 'I'm going to take my leave,'. I was-"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "She's normal."

"She's a freak."

Levy balled her fists. "You're a coldhearted bitch."

Lisanna smirked. "Woah there kitty."

"No. She's right."

Lisanna looked at Natsu in awe. "Excuse me? I think she's the bitch here. She's obviously hiding something."

Gray sighed, disappointed. "Well, we can narrow the mermaid theory out."

Levy glared at them before running out the doors Lucy stormed out off. Gray rubbed the red handprint on his cheek. "So, you think the girl's won't have try-outs?"

Natsu glared at him. "Is that really all you're thinking?!"

Lisanna nodded. "Too bad, too. I would've swept the floor with those losers."

Then she turned and walked back to her friends. Natsu kept staring at the doors, debating whether to run after her, but Gray shook his head. "I want to go apologize more than you, but soccer practice. Remember?"

The pink haired boy nodded. "You're right. We'll see her after it, right?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah. But could you imagine what it would've been like if she really did sprout a tail?"

Natsu just slapped his head and hook his own.

* * *

I was almost home when I heard a loud voice.

"Lucy!"

I turned around, sighing. "Yes?"

Levy stopped in front of me. She smiled. "Thank goodness I caught up to you. How you doing?"

I stared at her. "Fine. I guess…"

Levy sighed. "Look, Lisanna's a bitch. She's been since Natsu broke up with her."

I nodded. "It's fine. I won't let her get to me. You should get to soccer try-outs."

I waved her off but she shook her head. "They were postponed until tomorrow. You should try out, Lucy!"

I was about to say I didn't know how to, but I caught myself. Tonight was a full moon. Every full moon, a mermaid gets one wish. And this was mine. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll try out."

Levy squealed. "Yay! Now. Since school's pretty much over, let's get you cleaned up."

I stiffened. I never really had a friend. Father wouldn't let me talk to anyone in Atlantis, yet I somehow trusted Levy. I stared at her. "Levy. Can I trust you?"

She nodded. "Of course! I mean, we are friends, aren't we? Something I'm glad of, since I don't really have any friends. Other than Erza, that is..."

I nodded. "Well, can I trust Erza?"

Levy nodded. "Oh yeah. She's the most trusting person I know."

I smiled at her. "Well, I trust you, Levy."

Levy smiled. "Well, let's go get you cleaned up!"

* * *

I watched her stare in awe. I glanced at her. "Levy, you aright?"

She looked at me, then back to my wall. "How did you get all these shells?"

I smiled. "Mira gave me some. We go, uh, scuba diving."

Levy looked at me. "You need to take me next time, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Levy glanced at me. "You ready?"

I nodded again. "You know, milkshake's harder to get out of your hair than I originally thought."

She laughed. "Well, we're just going to the boy's practice. I have to yell at Gajeel."

That caused us both to laugh. I actually was looking forward to going. I wanted to scout out the boy's weaknesses, mostly because in order to get on the team, you have to scrimmage them. I was nervous, even though my wish would work.

"Lucy? C'mon, we'll be late!"

I smiled, "Do I look okay? This is kinda my first time going to one of these things."

She looked at my light pink V neck and jean shorts. She nodded. "Yeah, you don't really need to get fancy for these things."

My hair was in a messy bun, mostly because it didn't dry in time. But it somehow pulled the outfit together. Slipping on white flip-flops, I ran out the front door with Levy. Mira noticed and called after me.

"Lucy! Don't forget to cheer Freid on!"

I looked back at her. "Mira, it's a practice."

She smiled. "I know. But remember to keep that necklace on, Missy."

I saluted to her and ran out the door. Levy looked at me like I had three heads. "You're related to Freid?"

"He's Laxus's little brother, isn't he?"

Levy nodded. "But he's really popular. I kind of feel bad for you."

"What? Why?"

Levy shrugged, pulling her along. "He has sleepovers like, every weekend. Have fun getting sleep, my poor Lucy."

"What! No fair!"

Levy giggled as we neared the school's fields.

* * *

When it was over, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the sight in front of me. Levy was yelling at Gajeel, who'd just roll his eyes. That made Levy pissed off even more. I was about to pull her away when she slapped him, making him get mad when someone tapped on my shoulder.

Hoping it was Natsu, I turned around. A boy with long green hair stood there, smiling. "Ah, so you're Lucy! Sorry to hear your first day was kind of like hell. I'm Freid, Laxus's brother."

I smiled. "I'm Lucy, Mira's sister."

He leaned in. "Yeah, no you're not. Don't worry. Mira told me when she started to go out with Laxus. Your secret's safe with me, Princess."

I was about to say something when a voice cut me off.

"Freid! Lucy?"

Natsu jogged up to them, panting. "I forgot you knew each other."

He flashed a toothy grin. "Hey, sorry for Lisanna's behavior earlier."

I waved him off. "It's fine."

Freid looked confused. "So, what are you doing here with Levy, Lucy?"

I smiled. "Scouting out the competition for tomorrow."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You're trying out?"

Freid nodded. "Yeah, you're trying out?!"

I ignored Freid's panicked tone as I nodded. "Although, I didn't see much today."

Natsu laughed. "Ah, smack talk already?"

I gave him a look that made him smirk. "I'll have you know, Blondie, today we were just warming up."

"Oh were you?"

"You're trying out?!"

Levy grabbed my arm as she started to storm away from a laughing Gajeel. As I started to get pulled away from the two a sent a small smirk. "Then I can't _wait_ for tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night, I peered out my window. My necklace started to glow as the full moon's light hit it. Taking a deep breath, I wished with all my might. It had to work. The whole school revolved around that one sport. Taking a deep breath, I stared at the moon and whispered my wish.

* * *

**a/n:**

So what do you think her wish was? It's kinda obvious, but oh well.

I hope you enjoyed ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

"Levy, you do know you cut over thirty girls out of class for try-outs, right?" I asked, tying my black cleats laces.

She nodded. "Of course I do. Thanks to Gajeel, that is. Makarov allowed us too. Soccer is a big thing here, Lucy. We've been undefeated since this school was built. It's tradition."

I nodded. "Oh. Okay then. So how's this going to work, exactly?"

Levy tapped her chin. "Well, we first give out the positions. Then you guys scrimmage the bus while me and Erza pick. Simple, really. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

I gave her a smile as I yanked my hair up into a ponytail, revealing my white number three. After I gave Levy a thumbs up, she blew her whistle. "Okay! This is it, girls! I want you to go out there and give it your all!"

A dark red haired girl coughed next to Levy. "And don't worry if you get creamed-"

"Erza!"

Erza shrugged. "Well, that's usually how these end…"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Just go put on your goalie gloves."

Erza rolled her eyes and started to stuff her hands into her gloves. Levy cleared her throat. "So. Let's have Lucy in center, Lisanna in the left wing…."

Someone tapped on my shoulder. Turning around, my eyes widened. "L-Lisanna."

She gave me a sad smile. "Hey. I just wanted to….apologize, for yesterday. I really don't know what came over me."

I smiled. "It's fine. Hey, let's do our best, okay?"

She smiled wider. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Well, well, well. So you weren't bluffing, were you?" Natsu said in an amused tone.

Great. He's center. I'm against Natsu. For try-outs. I raised my chin. "I don't back down from anything."

"Ah, stubborn. Interesting. I promise not to go hard on you."

Anger rose in me. "Actually. It should be the other way around. Don't worry, I won't let your friends make fun of you, being beat by a girl and all."

He just chuckled and started to walk back to his side. "Then prepare for hell."

I glanced at Lisanna who just gave me a shrug and a reassuring smile. I sighed as the referee kicked the ball over to me. I gulped hoping my wish from last night worked.

* * *

_I held my shining necklace in my hands, squeezing it until my knuckles turned white. Taking a deep breath, the clock chimed midnight. _

_Now._

_"I…I wish I was the best female soccer player in my school."_

_My necklace began to glow brighter and then died down after the white light surrounded me. Releasing the air I was holding in, I watched as the clock clicked up a minute. _

_In the morning, I woke up earlier than usual, just checking if it actually worked. It did. Thank Atlantis. My feet started dong all these crazy tricks as I smiled._

* * *

So then why am I feeling nervous? The referee blew his whistle and we were off. I kicked it to Lisanna who ran up the field. Only to be stopped by Gray. He stole the ball and kicked it to Natsu in a quick motion. Taking a deep breath, I jumped in front of him before he touched the ball, taking itl back up the field. I could feel his smirk on the back of my head as he ran up to catch me.

"Impressive. But I'll be taking this, thanks."

He dragged the ball from my feet and began to run the other way, causing me to curse under my breath. As I started to gain on him, he kicked it all the way to Freid, who kicked it at the goal. It went it. Erza, who was being blocked by Jellal, pushed him out of her way.

As we went back into starting position, I glared at Natsu as he passed me, a smug look on his face. As the whistle blew again, Gray blocked Lisanna. Growling, I rainbow kicked it over me and Natsu who was charging at me. After it flew over his head, I chased after it and kicked it towards to goal when I was close enough. It swooshed in the top corner.

Gajeel growled. "Damn it. Lucky shot, Blondie."

He grabbed the ball from the net and threw it towards the ref. "To bad it's going to be your only."

* * *

When The final whistle blew, I collapsed. Literally. I was muddy, sweating, and sore. And the grass was so cold. Stretching, I just laid there. The score was tied, 4-4. The game was three hours long. That's torture. Lisanna ran up to me and glanced down, smiling. "Good game, Lucy! You pretty much carried us!"

I laughed, not even bothering to open my eyes. "Sure, but you also scored."

"But you assisted it." She said, yawning. "I'm gonna head out. School was out an hour ago. I've never been so tired. See you tomorrow, Lucy."

I waved her goodbye and sighed when a breeze blew by, carrying all the hair that fell out of my now sloppy ponytail. I could hear numerous footprints approaching me and I groaned when I realized who they where. "Just leave me here to die."

Levy giggled. "Good game, Lucy. I was surprised you could actually keep up with Natsu."

Erza nodded. "I was too. Have you played soccer before?"

I shook my head, peering open an eyelid. "First time."

Natsu snorted. "Liar. You've played before, right Freid?"

Freid just looked at me in awe. "No. She's never played before."

I smirked as they just stared at me. Sitting up, I winced. "Jeez. How do you guys live like this?!"

They just laughed as I stood up, brushing off the dirt and grass from my uniform. "I feel disgusting. I'm going home."

Levy smiled. "Me and Erza will come with you."

Erza nodded, shoving her goalie gloves in Jellal's hands. "Put these away, will you?"

He threw them back at her. "Nah, I'm good."

She glared at him as Levy sighed. "Well, see you guys tomorrow then. Makarov did postpone the game until tomorrow, right?"

They all nodded. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, did you just say tomorrow? As in the day after today?"

Levy smiled. "Yep."

I groaned. "This is hell. How do you live with this?"

Natsu tapped his chin. "I believe your term is out of shape."

I straightened. "I am not out of shape!"

"Prove it. Run all the way to the gates."

I glared at him. "That's three soccer fields."

He just smirked. "Is it a problem? It wouldn't be for me. But then again, I am in shape."

He pulled off his shirt and I blushed. Jeez, could this guy not have a hot body? I huffed. "Fine. I will."

Pulling off my jersey, I handed it to Levy. "That would drag me down. I'l just run in my tank top. Could you give it to me at the gates?"

She nodded. Sighing, I looked at him. "Be a dear and count me down?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm running with you. Gray, can you?"

"Wait-"

"Go!"

"Uggh!"

* * *

Natsu rubbed my head, messing up my already messy hair. "If you were in shape, you would've beat me."

"We tied."

He shrugged. "But you didn't win."

I crossed my arms as everyone started to walk up towards us. "I didn't lose, either."

Levy pulled me away. "Well, see you guys tomorrow! C'mon Lucy."

I glared at Natsu as she pulled me away. Levy beamed. "That was awesome! We've never ben so close to the guys before! Maybe this year we'll actually have a spot!"

"A spot?" I asked, kicking a pebble as we went along. "A spot at what?"

"The Co-Ed Championship!" Levy smiled. "We never even qualify against the guys. Maybe we can wipe the floor with their faces and take home the trophy this time!"

"I'd do anything to beat Natsu at is own game." I said, balling my fist. "If I make the team, I'm going to practice day and night!"

Levy giggled. "Oh, you made it alright. You were the only girl I've seen so far match up to Natsu, well other than Erza, but she's a different story. I was shocked too, Natsu looked impressed, meaning he goes harder than usual."

I raised my chin higher, smiling as she continued. "Except, I was just glad he didn't go too hard on you. I guess he heard you've never played before, but man, if you haven't, what a first game, right?"

My smile deflated. "He didn't even go full on? That liar."

Levy just shook her head. "Hey Lu, do you mind if we stop by Erza's? She just ran home to get her board, she said her dad got her a brand new one."

"Board?" I murmured. Levy nodded. "Yeah, her surfboard. After games and practices, the teams usually cool off surfing. You know how to surf, right?"

My throat dryer up. "Yeah, I know."

I didn't.

Levy beamed. "Cool, let's head to the beach. Erza just texted me saying her dad's giving her a ride there. Oh, don't you just love the water?"

I gave a weak smile. "Love it? I'm practically a fish while I'm in it."


End file.
